


In the darkest night, the stars shine brightest

by followbutterfly



Series: The Brightest Stars [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: After working long tiring hours in the mine, he was hoping to return home as quickly as he could. The winter night shone the most brightest stars in the sky and the Pelican Town was in the tranquil deep sleep. He was enjoying the serenity all the way home, suddenly, as he walked past Linus's tent, the farmer overheard the loud whimpering sound. He decided to check up on him, concerned that the homeless who lived alone might be getting hurt and needed some help.Turned out it was not the help that he had expected.
Relationships: Linus/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Brightest Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916701
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	In the darkest night, the stars shine brightest

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most dirtiest and deepest thought of mine that I find Linus very exploitable. He was a sad vulnerable man with unknown trust issues who cast himself out of the society and lived in exile. So, what's not to like? That comes to the point that I was writing a smut about him *grin* Writing this was more enjoyable than I expected. I want continue the series and hope for a happy ending since in the game I can't make it happen to this poor man. This one shot can be read as a standalone, but no one would read it anyway. :D

The stars had been so bright in the winter night. They shone across the field and made the river pleasantly glittering. He left the mine just in time to witness the quiet serenity of Pelican Town. He took a deep breath before packing his backpack, including some minerals, copper ores and some rocks before crossing the field and went home, thinking about how to craft the new tools and invent new equipment from his farm.

He was quite oblivious about the surrounding. It had been late already, so he decided to rush back and went home as quickly as he could, but something stirring caught his ears. Someone was whimpering.

He stopped, and turned to Linus’s small tent. The campfire had been already put out, so his tent must have been cold to the bone. Out of generosity, he decided to turn the light for him, but as he was approaching the tent, he heard the whimpering sound again.

_Is he in pain? Does he hurt?_ He panicked. Linus had been helping him when he was defeated by the monsters in the deep cold mind for several times. He was kind enough to drag him out of the mine and even warned him to be more careful since he had been so amateur to all the mysteries in the cave that had kept tormenting him, causing fear and anxiety. After all Linus happened to be there, helping him or even saving his life.

  
  
_He might get sick. It’s time to save him in return._ He decided, and without hesitation, pushing the tent up just to see what happened in there.

What he saw completely made his heart skip. Linus was lying on his shaggy cracked wooden bad, naked. He was on his back, the legs sprawling, one hand stroking his dick with the awfully obscene slapping sound and the other clutching his balls. He was panting hard. His body flushed and had glistering sweats all over.  
  


Suddenly the chilly night in Winter turned to be stifling scorching with the scene in front of his eye. At the right moment, Linus opened his eyes and saw he standing right in his small, thickening with the smell of sex and the sound of flesh slapping.

He gaped at what happened. The heavy backpack was dropped on the cold ground. The air was hot and sweaty, contrasted with the weather outside, but he had chills all over his body and straight up to his cock as he kept staring at Linus on the lumpy bed.  
  


The homeless’s lips were hanging open, eyes wide, but he kept his hands in place. Slowly and shamelessly, Linus continued stroking his cock even speeding his hand up and down, increasing more frictions and moaning.  
  


He knew at the moment that he couldn’t keep it together. He rushed to where the older man was writhing on the bed, unfastening the sword clung on his back all the way. It was a mere shot distance since the tent was barely spacious. He reached out to Linus’s hand to slow him down before he finally managed to say something.

“Here, let me help you,” he said and didn’t wait for the homeless to respond but perching his lips to swallow his cock in full mouth.

Linus let out a loud cry. His cock had been already leaking precome all over the soggy bed sheets. The man became frantically writhing. Suddenly he thought Linus would push him away and told him to fuck off, but then the hips started to thrust up as the hands shifted to ruffle his hair, holding him while he was keeping thrusting his cock and moaning non-stop.

The farmer chuckled as he took his mouth off Linus’s cock to look at the man’s face. Linus’s face was flushing red, his brown eyes were dilated, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as if he wanted to taste his own cock himself. He looked exactly like an animal in rut.  
  
  


Then he realized Linus might not have been with anyone in years. He lived in the solitude, planting himself as the faraway hill, cast out from the community. He might not have imagined some warm flesh would desire to get close to him, let alone want to touch him, especially in this way. The realization sent the electrifying thought through his spine, straight through his cock. A satisfying thought tucked in his mind that he might be Linus’ first time in years.

He licked the precome from the old man and tasted something bitter but pleasant. He tried pressing his tongue on the slit and earned the most satisfying cry from the man. He grinned at himself and kept teasing his cock, unable to stop as he devoured the taste and the sight of the man squirming over and over underneath him.

“Please, please, please,” Linus begged, his feet nailing on the bed sheets as the hips thrusting higher, even lifting up from the bed to match his swirling tongue sliding across his length.  
  


_He’s not going to last long,_ he thought as he pulled off from the red swollen cock, and then took a deep breath before sliding it into his mouth as one quick gulp so the tip of the cock was burying down into his throat. His hands grabbed the older man’s waist to pin him down on the bed, holding him in place to keep him from thrusting excessively into his mouth.

  
He pulled it out, took a second before giving him a nice and long deepthroat. The actions were incessant and overwrought as Linus was now on edge, crying and whimpering, calling his name like a prayer.

He was certain that the homeless was completely mercy. Still, he kept bobbing his head and Linus was gripping the back of his head more and more tightly until the climax sent his body spasms violently. He shouted some incomprehensible words and shot a hot white streak straight down to his throat. The old man’s legs were instinctively lifted up from the drench bed sheets as the orgasm hit him hard. The nails clutched deeply in his hair, making it ruffled and leaving the red scratches all over.   
  
  


Satisfying with himself, the farmer still stroked Linus’s cock in one hand, milking the semen out of the base as the other kept coming after the most intense orgasm he might have had in a long time. He reached out to brush the tousled grey hair from the man gently, shifting himself up just to close their mouths together and let the old man’s taste his own come.

He pulled away to take a look of the explicit image. Linus was panting, his hair was in a mess, his beard was soaking with sweat and his stomach was painted with the come. He was utterly debauched, painted by his own semen. The masterpiece that had only one person to create was reserved for only him to behold.  
  


The old man almost passed out from the orgasm and he couldn’t blame him for it. His erection was left untouched under his pants. He was sitting astride the homeless. Suddenly, he felt an urge engulfing him. He unfastened his belt and pulled out his hard cock out of the pants.

Linus stirred. His eyes were clearly open. The man remained very still underneath him as he began to stroke his cock hard and fast. The precome was dripping from the tip and dropping on Linus’s chest.

  
The farmer was grunting and breathing hard. He knew couldn’t hold it for long as he kept fisting his cock with a tight grip while looking directly at Linus who laid down underneath him with an unreadable expression.  
  


At that moment, Linus lifted his hands to touch his precome started pooling on his chest and smeared it all over his nipples, whimpering and wriggling his limps as though he wanted to get hard again.  
  


The old man’s reckless action caused the spit fire straight to his spine since his body jerked up and came hard. He shot down his come all over the homeless’s chest, smudging all over his chest hair and even his chin.  
  


He almost collapsed on the man. Linus was smiling at him, unbothered by his own body covered with their come mixed together.  
  


He was about to say that they should clean up. While he was glancing around the small room to find some clean cloth to wipe out it out, Linus seemed to be able to read his mind. He was softly smiling, as his fingers were roaming all over his body, coating most of the come and sucking them eagerly.

  
He gaped at the sight, but Linus seemed so unbothered by it. The homeless kept cleaning himself despite the dirty look he cast. Then he remembered that Linus was a homeless who lived savagely after all.  
  


“Stay,” Linus croaked. He looked almost shy as he couldn’t meet his eyes, “I have a spare blanket.”  
  


He knew that he could accept this offer easily and made it round two, “I can’t.”  
  


Linus didn’t push him. The old man shrugged and smiled reluctantly, “thank you for stopping by.”  
  


He didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded solemnly and turned to his backpack. It was already passed 2 in the morning. He got out of the tent and felt the cold air filling his lungs like cleansing all the dirty, both from the mine and Linus’s musty tent.  
  


It was strange, he thought as he walked home, that he didn’t even consider telling Linus not to expose their encounter to anyone. He sighed and berated his own silliness. _That would be futile. No one would believe the poor homeless man anyway.  
_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
